Phase 4
Phase 4 (Katakana: フェーズ・フォー, Rōmaji: Fēzu Fō) is a clone of Kasumi created by MIST for Project Alpha, who debuted in 2012 title, Dead or Alive 5, though made her first playable appearance in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade. History Phase 4 is the final product of Donvan's Project Alpha. In the prologue of the story mode at the ruined battlefield, Phase 4 attacked Bayman and his soldiers at blinding speed. However, she hesitated to kill them, leaving Bayman alive with two vicious scars on his torso and face. Character Appearance :See also: Phase 4's Costumes Physically she looks exactly like Kasumi but is draped in a black cloak. She always keeps her face hidden by her hood. Whenever using her powers she is surrounded by black and greenish aura, in contrast to the pink sakura that surrounds her progenitor. Aside from her cloak, she also wears ninja jumpsuits, much like she wore before she became Alpha-152. But unlike her old attier, she wears fishnet shirts underneath, much like Ayane, instead of wearing the full black skin-tight shirts from older installments. Her other outfits make her look like Kasumi, but she wears darker, more moody colors than her, favoring black, green, and other less bright colors. Her clothes are quite simple and modest, and she currently doesn't have many overtly feminine outfits, preferring kunoichi jumpsuits and pants over skirts and dresses. To avoid creating confusion, alternate colors or extra accessories are added or removed from Phase 4, so the player can tell the difference, since they look exactly alike. While Kasumi's default hairstyle is a ponytail tied up with a yellow ribbon, Phase 4 wears her hair loose by default. She can wear the ponytail or braid in combat, but she can't wear Kasumis new blue ribbon ponytail. Personality Despite almost killing people, including Bayman, unlike other Kasumi clones, Phase 4 has her own free mind and possesses feelings of her own as a human being like her old self, an explanation as to why she hesitates to kill people and wants to live as a normal person. If one looks closely, she acts like an earlier Kasumi; she doesn't wish to fight, is soft-spoken, and overall has a more sad personality. She doesn't smile very often, and her intros and winposes are quiet and short. Her killing Bayman's soldiers and scarring him while showing remorse afterwards is quite remniscent to how Kasumi was forced to kill and fight ninjas of her own clan while on the run to survive. Don't fooled though she's still quicker to kill someone then Kasumi and still very deadly making her one of Donavon's strongest weapons. While Phase 4 has her own free mind, much like her old self she does not, unfortunately, have her own free will, as MIST went through extensive testing procedures to ensure that she does not go beyond her programming. Phase 4 knows this, and it adds to her inner turmoil. She appears to carry herself with a more masculine tone than Kasumi, as she lacks the graceful, beautiful movements and teleports of the true Kasumi. She also warns her opponent that she doesnt want to hurt them, but that she will, and upon winning, she harshly tells them to stay out of her way. Etymology Her name is a reference to being the final stage of Kasumi α Clone distribution. As a clone of Kasumi she's in an indeterminate state just like the original, not knowing if she'll ever be free, or will exist forever as Donovan's ultimate weapon. Gameplay :See also: Phase 4's Command Lists Phase 4's gameplay is somewhat similar to Kasumi's. Based on her sample combo video, her fighting style is a combination of the moves of Alpha 152, Ayane, Kasumi, and Hayabusa's. Phase 4's playstyle does bring in some key differences, however, as she is heavily teleport dependent, meaning that she will often dart about the stage in a similar fashion to her progenitor, but unlike Kasumi, Phase 4 seems to have more moves to teleport cancel out of. While just as fast as the other Kasumi, Phase 4 is more heavy strike based, meaning that she's more suited for performing, slow, but steady combos to critical burst the opponent, so she can lead them in more teleport-dependent moves or her power blow, which is more powerful and rapid than Kasumi's. Her teleport moves take some getting used to; while she has several moves that can lead into a teleport attack, most of them require you teleport after the first strike hits, and the opponent can't be blocking. Furthermore, the time-frame that the teleport can be done is extremely strict, and must be executed at exactly the right moment. One mistake can ruin the entire combo, and while double-tapping the teleport button can help, it takes up time for the other attack commands. As a result, she's definetly not suited for beginners, and while intermediates can pull off shorter combos and still get by, experts will most likely get the most out of her. Her holds are great for spacing the opponent, and her expert holds, while difficult to perform, can launch the opponent, and a long damaging teleport combo can be performed easily. She can also use an air-throw, and can backflip, but her backflips can't lead into any wall-attacks like the real Kasumi. If a player has practiced with her, and overcame her disadvantages, she can prove to be quite difficult to defeat. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive 5'' (Unplayable, 2012 - 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (2013) Also Known As *The Tragic Weapon - Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Musical Themes *Collapse - Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Gallery Trivia *Phase 4 is the third playable Kasumi clone, following Kasumi α (later Alpha-152) and False Kasumi. *Her voice actresses are the same as Kasumi's, but the voice-overs are modified into a slightly lower pitch. *Some of Phase 4's alternate costumes were previously owned by Kasumi α. This seems fitting since she is also a clone of Kasumi. *In the western version of the game, her default theme is Collapse, but in Japan, the theme may different; in her japanese trailer and in Japanese arcade video, a more depressed sounding and gloomy styled theme is played instead. Category:Playable Characters Category:Clones Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjutsu Practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Characters